Persona 3 x 4: Dark Hour Channel
by Kino Sanada
Summary: Minako dan Minato ikut souji pindah ke inaba, namun kasus baru mulai terjadi lagi, Pairing: Minato x Yukari, Souji x Yukiko, Chie x Yosuke, Naoto x Kanji, Rise x Akihiko dan masih banyak lagi  XD tapi menjurus ke P4 campur P3 :v


Chapter 1: True Story

- Author's Side -

Kino: Yohoooo~~ ini FF pertamaku~~ maklumi kalau jelek ya~~~

Shadow Kino: Kau memang jelek kok, apalagi mukanya~~

Kino: *Bakar Shadow* EGP, mau gue cantik ato apalah... Anywey, enjoy!

Shadow Kino: Khuhuhuh... *mojok*

(1st March 2012, morning)

**Backsong: Burn my dread ((terinspirasi dari episode 15 -w-))**

We all trapped in a ma- Klik!

"halo?" Pemuda berambut putih nan ganteng itu angkat hape warna birunya itu.

"_Kapan kamu nyampe? Semuanya nungguin tuh!_" orang seberang sana mengeraskan suaranya. Pemuda rambut putih itu tertawa kecil.

"Sebentar lagi, oh iya, kalian punya 2 orang lagi loh..." Pemuda itu mengecilkan kata "2 orang".

_"HEH? Daree daree?" _Orang seberang sana lumayan syok.

"nanti kau ketemu sendiri.. Sudah ya Satonaka.." Klik! Pemuda rambut putih menutup hape-nya.

"Kenapa Souji? Kok senyum senyum? Pacar Souji nelpon ya~~?" Goda si perempuan berambut merah yang sedang memasang headphone-nya.

"Bukan kok, Sahabat, mereka gak sabar ketemu aku..." pemuda yang tidak lain bernama Souji seta berhenti senyum.

"... Emang souji sudah lama gak ketemu?" Giliran pemuda sebelahnya perempuan itu bicara.

"tumben ngomong, yah.. Sekitar 2 bulan sih, akhirnya dibolehin Ortu, tapi harus nitip kalian juga, hadeh..." souji _facepalm. _

"wajar lah! Kami kan sudah gak punya orang tua! Dan beruntung kami dititipin ke paman dan bibi seta! Oh dan Akhirnya kami pun pilih ikut yu tinggal bareng paman... Siapa namanya?" perempuan rambut merah itu berpikir sebentar.

"namanya ryotaro dojima..." pemuda sebelahnya ingatkan.

"iya iya!"

"heheh, baiklah, lagipula, nanako pasti senang kedatangan anggota baru.. Iya kan? Minako Arisato dan Minato Arisato..." souji tersenyum.

(Yasoinaba station, Still morning)

**Backsong: Like a dream come true**

"Jadi ini inaba? Wah! Keren!" Minako kagum. Kalau di game, ada tanda bunga bunga mirip teddie.

"lebih sepi dari Iwatodai..." Minato sweatdrop.

"Baguslah kalau minako suka..." Souji senyum.

"Hoy Souji!" Suara tak asing bagi souji itu pun mendekat.

"Yosuke" Souji terbelak.

"Aibo! Sudah lama gak ketemu! Akhirnya kau boleh netep disini! Rise juga... Batal ngelanjut karir.. Ahah, asal ada Souji, begitulah katanya... Dan siapa mereka berdua?" Yosuke liat sebelah Souji ada 2 orang.

"bisa dibilang mereka sepupu... Yang cewek namanya Minako Arisato, kalau ini Minato Arisato, mereka mau tinggal disini..." Souji menjelaskan.

"baru dong? Nanako gak kesepian! Baguslah! Oh iya, kita cepetan ke junes! Yang lain udah nungguin tuh.."

"Iya, sekalian kami mau ikut boleh?" Minako tersenyum ke arah yosuke.

"tentu! Apalagi untuk cewek imut sepertimu~" Yosuke terhuyung huyung.

"pikiranmu selalu cewek... Oh iya, nanako dan paman dojima di junes juga?" Souji meyakinkan.

"yeah, they all waiting for you, so come on! Oh iya, minako-chan kubonceng mau? Kau kan cewek, kalau jalan pasti capek kan?" Yosuke cari kesempatam dibalik senyumnya itu *halah*

"Mmmm... Boleh!" Minako segera naik.

"Pegangan yang erat kalau gak mau jatoh!" Yosuke ingatkan, yaiyalah, pernah dia sampai jatoh ke tempat sampah (Yosuke: Ojo nyeritain toh! Kino: *sweatdrop* semua juga pada tau = =v)

Akhirnya pun Yosuke ngayuh sepedanya, diikuti oleh Minato dan souji.

(Junes Food Court, Afternoon)

**Backsong still like dream come true...** (emang boleh 2 kali?)

"Itu mereka! Eh? Siapa yang dibonceng hanamura?" Chie kaget.

"Eh kenapa? Chie-chan cemburu?" Yukiko ikut kaget.

"Ng-nggak! Sialan!" Chie ngeblush (Kino: Ecieeee~~ Chie: *Bufudyne Author*)

"Yo minna!" Yosuke melambaikan tangan sesudah parkirin sepeda.

"Hanamura, siapa itu?" Chie nunjuk cewek yang dibelakangnya.

"huh? Dia sepupunya Sou, napa? Satonaka cemburu?" Yosuke tersenyum licik.

"ENGGAK BAKA!" Chie tendang "hal terpenting" Yosuke, yosuke terkapar di lantai sambil berbuih, Minako dan yang lain sweatdrop.

"Seta-senpaaaiiii!" Rise peluk2 Souji, yang lain sweatdrop lagi minus yukiko yang teramat cemburu.

"Sensei!" Kuma ikut meluk.

"Welcome Seta-senpai" Naoto tersenyum.

"Yo errr.. Senpai, you back" Kanji nge-blush (Kino: *di Ziodyne Kanji*) oke, kanji tersenyum kecil doang - -v

"Onii-chan!" Nanako senyum semangat (Kino: Ojo nginget lagu Sm*sh!)

"Wah Sou, temenmu banyak ya..." Minato sweatdrop.

"Oh iya" Sou lepaskan pelukan teman2nya itu. "Ini sepupuku, Minato Arisato dan Minako Arisato, mereka ikut tinggal bareng aku" Souji tunjuk kedua sepupunya itu.

"Namaku Minako! Mohon bantuannya!" Minako nunduk.

"Minato Arisato, SMA kelas 3 sama seperti kalian semua" Minato kembali utak atik iPodnya.

"heeee? Minato-senpai mirip banget sama Naoto!" Rise kaget.

"oh, errr... I didn't notice..." Naoto baru sadar.

"Kalau begitu Rise Mau deh jadi Istrinya Minato-senpai!" Rise tersenyum ceria, yang lain kaget, di game pasti ada tanda "?"

"Ri-risechii serius?" Yosuke bangkit dari alam kuburnya (Kino: *ditusuk Kunai*)

"Eh, tidak, aku..." Minato sweatdrop.

"Jangan khawatir, rise memang begitu kok.." Souji ketawa kecil.

" Yoshaa! Karena semuanya sudah kumpul, Beef steaknya mana?" Chie tak sabaran.

"Omae na, selalu mikirin makanan, entar gendut kagak ada yg suka..." Yosuke sweatdrop.

"A ra, aku gak peduli tuh" Chie Santai aja.

"pasti nagih ke aku" Yosuke pasang wajah gak percaya.

"ahah, jangan khawatir Yosuke, paman yang bayar" Paman dojima hari ini murah hati (Kino: emang dari dulu pelit ya? -_- *yang nulis sapa woy!*)

"hontou? Arigato!" Yosuke Sujud2 cium kaki di depan Dojima-san. Semuanya sweatdrop.

_"... Ada yang aneh..." _Minato berpikir, ya jelas, ada aura aneh disekeliling mereka semua kecuali minako.

"ayo Arisato-kun! Makan!" Yukiko menawarkan.

"a? Sankyuu" Minato tunduk.

(Dojima Residence, Night)

"Karena kamar kosongnya cuma ada 2, Minato sekamar dengan Souji, sou tidak keberatan?" Dojima menerangkan.

"tidak ojii-san" Souji datar seperti biasa.

"Onii-chan, onii-chan lelah? Bobok ya!" Nanako tersenyum.

"Ah iya" Souji Mengelus kepala Nanako.

"Nanako, baik-baik sama kak Minako ya!" Dojima berkata sebelum ke kamar.

"Haii~!" nanako tersenyum.

"Souji, tidur yuk... Ngantuk nih!" Minako ngucek2 mata.

"Baiklah, itu yang terbaik sekarang" Minato matikan iPodnya.

"ayo, Oyasumi Minako" Minato dan Souji berbarengan.

"Ya, oyasumi Souji, Minato" Minako pun ke kamarnya.

(Souji's Room)

"Aku tidur, met malam... Zzzz..." Minato sudah tidur duluan, dasar pemalas (Kino: dia kan Koibito ku! *Digeplak fans minato*)

"iya..." Souji Sweatdrop.

...

11.59.58

11.59.59

12.00.00

Its time for midnight channel...

Seseorang muncul di midnight channel, Souji kaget bukan main, setelah beberapa bulan kasus selesai, muncul lagi orang didalamnya.

Minato ngucek matanya karena agak terang, Minato terbelak.

"YUKARI?" Minato teriak, tapi cuma kedengeran souji.

"Ssshss!" Souji suruh minato diam.

"Yukari... Kenapa bisa di Tv?" Minato kaget.

"heh? Siapa itu yukari?" Souji hidupkan lampunya.

"Dia... Teman lamaku, Takeba Yukari, tapi dia... Kenapa bisa di TV?" Minato bertanya.

"itu.. Panjang jelaskannya, Coba kita bahas besok, sekalian kita harus siap untuk sekolah..." Souji menjelaskan.

"Tch, iya deh..." Minato kusut, kalau di game ada benang kusut diatas kepala minato.

(Next Day, Dojima Residence, Early Morning)

"Ohayo minna" Nanako hidupkan TV.

"Yo, ohayo...!" Minako semangat, gimana enggak, dia kan pindah ke sekolah baru.

"Yukari.. Mmm... Ah! Ohayo!" Minato geleng2 kepala.

"?" Nanako bingung.

"Ojii-san sudah berangkat?" Souji tanya nanako.

"Un, sudah!"

"Jaa, kami berangkat! baik2 ya nanako!" Minako segera keluar depan pintu.

"itterashaii!" Nanako semangat.

"Ngg ogh ihya, mfinato kok Khuramngh Semhngangat?" (ada yang ngerti minako ngomong apa? XD) Minako sambil gigit roti sampai penuh ke mulutnya.

"ng.. Gapapa..." minato diam.

(infront of the gate)

"good morning, Arisato-senpai and seta-senpai" Naoto muncul dari belakang mereka.

"Yo, Shirogane" Minato lepaskan headphonenya.

(At class)

"A ra, ada 3 orang yang baru di kelas kita~! Oh, it just makes me heartbeat~! Ooh~" Kashiwagi Dengan nada menggoda, semua sekelas sweatdrop.

_"uh? Huh? Yukari? Junpei? Yamagishi?" _minato dan minako berpikiran sama, kenapa mereka bisa ada di inaba?

"hmmhmm... Eh? Mina..." Yukari terbelak.

"D-dude?" Junpei syok.

"Arisato-kun?" Fuuka kaget.

(TO BE CONTINUED~~ MWAHAAHAHAA! *digiles tank*)

- Author Side -

Shadow Kino: ... Banyak basa basinya...

Kino: *Facedesk* ZzZzZz...

Shadow Kino: tch... Dear readers, jangan review kalau gak mau dilanjutin ya! Jangan review saja! Bwahahahah!

Kino: *Tusuk Shadow Kino*

Shadow Kino: ouch...

Kuma dan Rise dan Kanji: Peran kami dikit! *nangis2 gaje*

Kino: alah, kutraktir beef bowl! Jangan nangis lah!

Kuma: awas kalau di chappie selanjutnya kuma gak ada kuma!

Rise: betul!

Kanji: Im gonna beat you to pulp if ya dont!

Kino: *ngacir*


End file.
